Oath Keeper
by Kace-sama
Summary: I could tell the tiny human before me hadn't lived in the world longer than about four or five years. Misaki was quite curious at the time, and he was never afraid to approach me, even after I bared my teeth. He was supposed to be an appetizer, nothing more, but the moment I looked into those tearful, emerald eyes, the bond was made. He was my unbreakable oath, my Misaki.
1. The Young Are Lonelier Than the Old

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot... That's about it, unless someone knows something I don't. Maybe that's just my wishful thinking. B]

...

_Crying can bring relief as long as you don't cry alone ~ Anne Frank_

_ ... _

**CHAPTER 1: THE YOUNG ARE LONELIER THAN THE OLD**

Humans are a peculiar species.

Any normal one would've run had they seen such a frightening beast as me hiding in the woods, but not this little one. She—he—er, _it_… I couldn't decipher if the little one was a boy or a girl. It looked as if it hadn't lived in this world longer than four or five years. Its hair was brown and its eyes were like green emeralds. They were so large and doe-like, and it looked as if it was entranced by my presence—although, most of my kind gave me that look as well. Its skin looked smooth and creamy, almost porcelain, and it was wrapped in blue garments and foot covers that resembled two, white rabbits.

How oddly fascinating.

The tiniest finger I've ever encountered in all of my existence poked my white scales, and I scooted further into the darkness, making the ground quake and the human gasp as it struggled to steady its balance.

It touched me. The human _touched_ me.

This little human was a bold one. Intriguing to say the least.

"How come you're _so _big?" the child asked me. It attempted to measure me by lifting its hand above its head and nearly falling over in the process. I was forgetful of laughter when I noticed that its voice sounded pleasant to my ears, almost like a high-pitched, heavenly ring.

I smirked, but made sure not to bare my teeth as to not frighten my new acquaintance. "I'm not big," I answered in a quiet, yet somehow thunderous, tone. "You're simply too small."

I was slender because I was a Japanese oath keeper—or as your kind called me, a _dragon_—and I was the length of half of a skyscraper. My scales were under my stomach and neck, both white in color. The rest of my body was covered in a thin layer of silver hair, and there was an abundant amount starting from the top of my head that trailed all the way down to my tail. My claws were as big a car, and the four talons that were attached rivaled the sharpness of my teeth. They were even sharper than the horns that rested on either side of my head. My irises were violet and currently locked on the curious gaze of the human's.

Although I yearned to get to know this peculiar child, I knew it was impossible. Dragons didn't associate with the lesser species. If anything, it was similar to playing with our food—a past time Hiroki enjoyed. I was beginning to wonder how come I hadn't eaten the meal yet. After all, I had only approached him to kill him. His succulent scent had flooded my nostrils earlier and I hadn't eaten in a few days.

The human huffed and folded its arms. "Well, daddy says I'll grow _really_ tall when I get older, so there!" A tiny tongue was aimed at me in a haughty manner.

So, he was still on about his height? Odd little thing—as if I was supposed to be intimidated by a _tongue_. Besides, mine was undoubtedly bigger.

I grunted and decided to rest my head on my front claws. This little one was adorable.

The very idea of calling my meal adorable humored me.

"Even if you grow taller, you still won't be bigger than me," I concluded, "Not in length, width, or mass. I triumph over you in all areas."

Again, it pouted at me. Those tiny lips quivered and I stopped myself from smirking. "But _why_?" the human asked in a whine.

On a normal night, if I'd seen a human, I would've killed them on the spot for even glimpsing at us—since we were supposed to be a myth to them—but this night, I couldn't bring it in myself to harm this little one. Still, it was dangerous for our kind to allow a human to see us. Of course, we did let them celebrate us—paint their own images. We weren't the types of creatures to shun such admiration, even if the acclaim came from our edibles.

"Why are you out and about at night, little one?" I asked.

It frowned. "I'm not little. Mommy says I'm a big boy." Ah, so it was in fact _male_. Did all boys look like girls at that age? He held up his fingers. "I'm five today!"

My insouciant expression didn't falter his pleased one. "I suppose you want a congratulations?"

He looked at me expectantly, waving his five fingers in front of my snout. If only he knew how dangerous that was, how easily I could have devoured him in one, vicious bite.

I'd lose no sleep over it… or would I?

After staring at the inquisitive creature for a moment, I sighed and gave in. The sudden rush of air that tickled his skin made him take a few steps back and giggle.

"Happy birthday, human," I grumbled out. I hadn't meant to make it come out as such a heavy snarl, but the little one didn't seem to mind. He seemed satisfied and he even hugged my snout, much to my disdain.

For me it was like hugging an appetizer.

My stomach growled and the projection sounded like an aftershock. The little human glanced around, wary of the sudden noise, unbeknownst that it was my hunger.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

I nudged my nose against him to push him back, effectively making him release my nostrils. He had been clinging to them so tight that I thought he'd never let go. "You should leave, little one. It's not safe for you to be out this time of night." _Or near me_, I thought.

"But I don't wanna go home," he whined. _How could I deny someone so precious? _I asked myself. _No… I shouldn't be giving into the human's eyes._ His eyes were why my current dilemma developed in the first place.

It wasn't natural to converse with humans. It was against nature, laughable even.

"I hope you get to the point and explain how this is my concern," I retorted in a rather bland voice. Did I resemble a therapist? A motivational speaker perhaps? I almost chuckled when I remembered eating both meals. They could've tasted better—far too bland for my tastes. Their dull seasoning mirrored their dull professions. Perhaps Misaki tasted more spicy and endearing, just like his personality...

"I just want someone to talk to," the little one said in a defeated voice. He pinched his thumb and index finger together and poked his bottom lip out. "Just for a _little_ while..."

My eye twitched at the beautiful sound of the human's voice. Spoiling him seemed like a better idea than eating him, much to my dismay.

Had I gone mad…?

This situation was such a bother.

I closed my eyes and yawned, digging my claws into the dirt. When I had gotten comfortable again, I rested my head back on my claws, and kept my eyes shut. I was tired after all that arguing with Hiroki and Shinobu earlier, and I was in desperate need of a good sleep before I left in the morning. "Go bother someone else. You're lucky I haven't eaten you yet."

I was_ starving_, and it wasn't wise to keep stringing the child along, although I rather enjoyed his adorable company.

I felt a small poke on my claw and I opened my eyes just in time to see the little human withdrawing his leg back in place. As he'd done the rude action, he had the cutest pout on his lips. If I was human, I'm sure the kick would've hurt, but since I wasn't, it felt like a mere touch.

"You're mean," the angelic brat told me, stomping off. I grunted and watched him go, but saddened promptly afterwards. It was painful to see him leave, especially because it'd been _my _doing.

Regret for watching a meal leave? No, just remorse for upsetting such an intriguing creature.

It was that peculiar conscience of mine that made me grumble and get up. "Little bother," I murmured, following the child. I couldn't allow someone who had the courage to kick me to leave on such discourteous terms.

It took me four steps and I was easily trailing behind the child—well, my body was hovering over him like a moving tree.

My heavy steps made him jump and turn around, but after realizing it was me, he just made a cute 'humph' noise, faced forward, and kept pacing off. Delighted by the action, I lowered my head and nudged my snout into the child's back ever so gently, knocking him a few steps ahead. The playful action caused the child to gasp, but when he caught his footing, he released another blissful laugh.

It was music to my aged ears.

He began walking backwards, and I occasionally guided him away from trees with my claw before he could walk into them, careful not to aim my talons his way. "Why are you following me?" he asked, trying to hide his smile with a glare. He scrunched his face up and I contained my urge to baby him. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me—you big meanie."

"I'm just making sure you make it home safely," I said in a dull manner, protecting his back from another tree. "You are a strange little one indeed," I mused.

"No, I'm Misaki," he stated proudly. He stopped abruptly and extended his hand. "Misaki Takahashi. What's your name?"

I looked at his hand and touched it with the curved part of my talon instead of the tip so that I wouldn't cut him. "What do you want me to do with that?"

"You've never heard of a handshake before?" he asked, tilting his head.

I inclined mine in return, mimicking him. "A _handshake_? I don't recall, but I've tasted a few hands." Perhaps that wasn't the best bit of information to admit.

"Cool," he whispered, grinning to himself. How odd.

"Well _Misaki_," I said. It sounded beautiful to say, and he must've thought so too because his face was the same color of a rose. It was the most adorable sight I'd ever seen. "Why're you out at this hour?"

"Because mommy and daddy are in the hospital, and I don't wanna go home," he stated. His hands curled into fists and he lowered his head to allow his bangs to shield his face. "Takahiro's really sad too... I make him sad because I don't get what he says about them sometimes." He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his forearm while his shoulders trembled. "He says I'm too little to understand."

I instantly regretted teasing him for being so small and young.

I nudged his stomach with my snout in a gentle manner. "Misaki," I murmured. "Misaki..." He looked up at me with a frown and hugged my snout again. I felt his tears dropping, but allowed the boy to stay put.

"Tell me what happened," I insisted.

When he composed himself, he laid his head on the top of my nostrils and peered up at me from under his long lashes. "Well, mommy and daddy were in a car accident last week, and they've been sleeping at the doctor's ever since—but they won't wake up." He furrowed his brows at the thought. "I even pushed them—like I do when I wake them up every morning—but they wouldn't answer me. They just lie there and I talk to them. They don't talk to me anymore either. No one does…" So that's why I heard him talking to himself in the woods when I found him.

Misaki was lonely.

He obviated my stare by peering elsewhere, and I felt the steady motion of his body rising and falling as he breathed. "Takahiro got _really_ mad at me for touching them, so I asked him why they couldn't sleep at home. I didn't like them being in the doctor's bed instead of theirs. That seemed weird…"

I didn't know how to reply, so we both welcomed the nocturnal sounds of moonlit night.

"Takahiro says they're brain dead," he said after a while. "But I didn't know brains could die. He yelled at me a lot when I asked about it…" He pouted. "Takahiro's_ never_ yelled at me before, never _ever_. It was _really_ scary. He doesn't like to talk to me anymore. He said not to bother him…"

"I don't want them to sleep forever," he murmured. "But it feels like that's what gonna happen…"

I pitied the human, which unnerved me to no end. "I'm sorry to hear that," I stated.

He arched his brow at the comment and hesitantly began rubbing my fur. "Is your family sleeping forever too?"

"My mother died centuries ago," I stated. "Although I wish it had been my father." I doubted anyone in the afterlife wanted him.

"You don't like your daddy?"

"I loathe him," I stated boldly.

"Is he a meanie?" he asked. "Is that why you're a meanie too?"

I released a throaty chuckle, and Misaki startled when he felt the vibrations. After he relaxed, I nodded. "Comparatively speaking," I answered.

Misaki stared at me for quite a while, just gazing at me with those curious, emerald eyes. He surprised me when he climbed onto my snout and stood between my eyes. It was an innocent action, but part of me knew that this fraternization was immoral for my kind. However, just to be optimistic, I secretly congratulated myself after realizing that I hadn't taken a chomp out of him.

For some reason his scent had changed, and yet I couldn't place the reasoning behind it.

He examined my eyes with a solemn expression, absorbing every detail. His petite hand stroked the fur between them, and then the fur on the top of my head. As he did this, he said, "I don't know what compara—compare—"

"Comparatively," I reiterated.

He squinted as if he was trying to think the word over. "_Comparatively _speaking means," he finished. "But your eyes are _really _pretty—but they make you look _really_ sad…" He was pouting again. "Are you…? Are you sad?" He said it so softly that if I'd been human, I would've missed it. However, due to the sensitivity of my ears, I heard every word.

It was my turn to frown, and I refused to answer, consuming myself in my hidden angst.

Any sadness I had was replaced by shock when his lips began to quiver, and it was accurate to say that for the first time in my lengthy existence, a human terrified me. When Misaki began to cry again, I panicked. Partially because he was upset, and it was my fault, but also because I saw the vulnerability in his eyes. I almost rose in my state of alarm, but I quickly decided it was best to just cease all movement in case he lost balance and fell.

I'd never forgive myself for hurting this human, not this precious gem.

"Misaki," I said, silently cursing how threatening my voice sounded. Misaki's tears were upsetting me, yet I couldn't understand why.

The little human was crying because of me. Yes…? No.

Misaki was crying _for _me. But how could one so small cry for one such as me, someone who doesn't deserve an ounce of pity?

"Misaki," I said. "It's alright. I'm fine."

He allowed more tears to fall and continued petting me. "That's what _I_ say too," he whispered, casually wiping his last tear way. "To make the pain go away… I play the pretend game. It's better to play." He smiled at me. "That way, everyone else is happy because they see you smiling. They think you're okay, so everything's better…" He nodded. "Yeah, it's better."

The little human understand more than he let on. His perception amazed me.

He yawned and sat do on the bridge of my snout, his angst forgotten. "Do I—" He yawned again. "Do I have to go home?" His eyes began to close as he started dozing off.

"Where do you live?"

"In a house," was his cute reply.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Misaki, I need to get you home. Is that alright with you if I take you there?"

"But I—" He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I don't wanna leave you. You're sad. Mommy always said sad people shouldn't be left alone. They start thinking bad things, and then they _do_ bad things." His mother seemed intelligent enough.

"What about oath keepers?" I asked.

He gave me a tired gaze. "Don't try me, Mister. I'm gonna make sure you don't hurt yourself. You need me." _Damn right I do, _I thought.

"You don't even know my name," I countered. _Yet you cried for me_, I thought. "And yet, you want to stay with me."

"I told you mine," he said, yawning again. Beckoning me with his hand. "I'm waiting, Mister. I'm not getting any younger."

Brat. "Akihiko," I said finally. "Of the Usami clan."

Sleep was forgotten and he beamed at me. "Really? Akihiko of the Usami clan…?" He thought for a moment and touched his chin. "Can I call you Usagi-san?"

My gaze lost all enthusiasm. "No."

He huffed dramatically and poked his bottom lip out. "Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Can't you un-say so?" It seemed the word 'no' was apparently foreign to him.

"Where do you live, Misaki?"

He sighed and folded his arms. "I just told you in a house. You gotta pay attention." His innocence was so refreshing.

"I meant, what do you say or write down when asked where you live?" I asked. "Surely you humans have names for your homes to identify which is yours? Even I have a clan name and a dwelling."

"Oh! You mean an _address_," he stated. He patted my forehead while he peered at the sky, deep in thought. "It's…" His smile faded. "Well, I don't know—but I know which way it is." He pointed towards the northern star. "I just follow that big star, and it's the first house you see when you come out of the woods."

"Right," I said, walking towards the star. I hadn't even taken two steps before he frowned at me. The action caused me to halt. "What?"

"You're gonna wake Takahiro up if you get too close," he stated. "He's finally asleep after_ three_ days, and you're gonna bother him." It amazed that he still cared for his brother, even though he'd said Takahiro had stopped talking to him.

I arched my brow. "_I'm_ being a bother?"

"You are," he said haughtily, nodding his head. "Didn't your mommy ever teach you manners? It's rude to wake people up at night." I doubted his brother or neighbors would be concerned about lack of sleep if _I_ were to wake them. If anything, they'd scream. "It's not proper educate," he finished.

I suddenly found myself smirking again and I released a husky, almost snake-like chuckle. "You mean _etiquette_?"

He thought it over and shook his head. "No, because I don't know what that word means." Precious. "Can't you fly or something? Don't dragons fly?"

"Oath keepers," I corrected, rolling my eyes as I continued walking. "Are you sure _I'm_ the bother here?"

"Usagi-san!" he whined, tugging at some of my fur. "You gotta stop making noise!"

I snarled and halted again. "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

He visibly shied away and fiddled with his hands, peering from under his long lashes again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." He could get away with murder with those eyes and I'd still look at him as if he were the most innocent being in existence.

Reluctantly, after mentally clawing at myself, I relaxed. "Don't be afraid of me, Misaki…," I said softly. I'd looked at his eyes far too long, because they yet again won me over. "Oh alright. Fine, but only _you_ may call me Usa—_that_." I allowed my chest to rumble at the sickening pet name, but it made my new acquaintance smile.

"Yes!" He bounced up and down, effectively falling backwards and off my snout. I lifted my claw and made sure he landed on the top, away from my sharp talons. When he recovered, he held onto my leg and I lowered my head, checking him for bruises while making sure that he was secure. By the look of his long yawn, he looked like he was about to doze off again.

"Can I trust you to hang on while I fly you to your house?" But the little human was already drifting to sleep.

I sighed and carefully placed him on the ground—which was extremely difficult to do. Once he was safely rooted, I focused on what a human would look like, and pictured what I assumed a human version of myself would resemble. When the image was completely formed, I blazed white and found myself shrinking until I was only a little over six feet from the ground.

My hands were pale, and my scales and fur had vanished. The only hair on my body was on my head, under my arms, a little on my legs, and some on my… I can't say that I knew what that particular lower body part was called. Perhaps it was important to humans, but it seemed like a bother to me. It dangled right off my body and it was long in length, as well as width. There were also two, round protruding pieces of skin underneath it that felt as if they were almost connected to it somehow.

Interesting.

I touched my chin while I thought, and I eventually snapped my fingers when an idea formed in my calculating thoughts. The human was in garments, so I needed some too. It was only fair.

Every human I'd eaten or seen had been dressed as such, so I imagined myself wearing what I heard a man call a _business suit_, but when the jacket formed I discarded it. It was far too hot out here tonight. That left me in the trousers, the collared shirt, the vest, and the weird rope neck that I couldn't remember the name of. It was strange to have my feet covered in foot covers, but I shrugged it off and took a step towards a sleeping Misaki.

It didn't surprise me when I fell over. The world of the two-legged was a strange place. Balance would be my downfall, but I wasn't about let Misaki sleep out here, for fear that anyone like me who was roaming about might hurt him.

It was dangerous to admit, but I had bonded with the human, and whatever he asked of me, I'd do it. The invisible oath was made the moment he cried for me.

I scraped my nails against the dirt, but stopped once I remembered that temporarily I was a human. Rising to my feet, I wobbled over to Misaki, pacing around him a few times to get a better hang of my legs. After the first few falls—which turned into staggers and eventually evolved into struts—it was safe to say that I'd mastered walking in just a few short moments.

Well, I _was_ advanced at almost anything I tried. It was only natural that I'd excel at this.

I easily scooped up a sleeping Misaki and held him in my arms, just smiling at him. He looked so blissful, so utterly like a dream. Yes, I was holding him, but I feared that if I let go, I'd wake up and this experience would be over.

Misaki wouldn't exist, and I just couldn't have that.

I looked up at the northern star and followed it, wondering how Misaki had the strength and courage to walk through a forest alone at night. Such a brave little child; such a perceptive one, too.

Was he _that_ desperate to leave his home?

He stirred in his sleep as I walked, clinging to my shirt with his petite hand. "Usagi-san…" he murmured in his sleep.

"Sleep Misaki," I whispered, nuzzling my head down against his. My voice surprised me. It was enthralling even to my ears, yet still low and cautious. A rumble? There was none. A growl—_nonexistent_...

I sounded like a human.

"Misaki," I whispered. It sounded better this way.

When I arrived at the large house, I easily slipped inside and paced every room until I found what I assumed to be Misaki's. The bed in this room was smaller than the rest and the room was filled with small trinkets on the floor. I suspected from the mess that little humans like Misaki new nothing about picking up after themselves.

I placed him down gently on the bed, wishing he could wake up so I could see those green eyes. I'd been alone for a long while, but talking to him made me feel like I existed instead of just lugging myself about. I felt comfort with the boy.

I felt here.

"Goodbye," I murmured softly. Watching him sleep felt a bit odd, so I knew I had to leave. I'd eaten a stalker once, unbeknownst to the victims he'd harassed. It felt liberating.

"Usagi-san," Misaki murmured. He sounded groggy so I assumed he was dreaming. I began smiling at the thought—even as I nearly tripped over a trinket on the floor. It was a large bear; I was sure of it because there was one beside it with brown fur—but the one I tripped over was made of metal and it had red eyes.

What sorcery was this?

Just as I touched the door knob, the angelic bother woke up. "Will you… will you come back tomorrow, Usagi-san?" he asked groggily.

_How could I say no, Misaki?_

"Every day you ask of me," I assured him. I heard his footsteps approach me, and I was startled when he hugged me from behind.

"You have to pinky promise," he said, yawning again. He walked around me, using my tall frame for support until he was in front of me, and he held out his tiniest finger.

I furrowed my brows, unable to comprehend until he lifted my hand and locked his finger with mine. The bond was growing. The oath was unbreakable.

"Pinky promise?" he asked.

"I… Yes," I answered. "I pinky promise." I ushered him back to bed and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Sleep Misaki." It took all my strength to leave the house, although I so desperately wanted to wake him and speak with him more, but I thought against it.

He should rest. Children needed sleep after all... I yawned.

Even_ I_ needed sleep.

When I was a safe enough distance back in the woods, I transformed back into my original self and stretched, scratching at the dirt before resting on my claws. The clothes from earlier were ripped to pieces, but I could always produce more later.

The sound of our kind landing signaled either Shinobu or Hiroki had approached. Either at this point would mean I'd be sleep deprived for another moment.

"You can't keep running away from your clan," Hiroki stated.

I grunted. "You're one to talk."

He nudged me rather roughly and I responded by taking a playful, yet still vicious, snap at him. He retreated his beige claw before I took a chomp at it, and snarled at me, baring his teeth.

When we settled, he said, "You're in a shittier mood than usual. Lack of sleep?" He began shaking his head about. The water droplets from the brown hair on his head and spine flew directly on me and the rest of the forest. He'd obviously been to see the oath keeper who resided in the waters, Nowaki.

I nodded and closed my eyes, ignoring the water. "Good night."

He plopped down beside me and we scooted our heads together, sleeping side by side. "…You smell like a human," he stated, sniffing me. I'd never allow my food to touch me, so it didn't surprise me that he was suspicious. "You never have a rough kill. It only takes a snap." It infuriated me that I couldn't kill Misaki, that instead all I wanted was his undying affection.

"Good night," I repeated, effectively ending the conversation. I didn't want my best friend to know about Misaki. Even though I'd known Hiroki since we hatched, I wanted this forbidden secret kept to myself. It was the only way to ensure Misaki's safety.

I had bonded with a human—a human of all creatures! How ironic that I was playing with what was supposed to be my food.

It was the ever growing bond that made him smell like a friend instead of a meal.

Hiroki gave a low rumble in his chest that rivaled thunder, signifying that he was suspicious but he'd allow me to discuss it when I was ready. It also meant, "Good night."

In case you're wondering, I kept my promise to the little one, and I returned the next day to this very spot. However, when he ushered me into his home and upstairs to his room, the sight before me baffled me more so than our first encounter. You see, the little human was very—how shall I say? Spontaneous.

"Usagi-san! Guess what this is! Guess! Guess!"

The item in question perplexed me. "I don't know, Misaki. What is it?"

"A surprise!" he chirped. He frowned at me, tugging on my pant leg. "And you need to shrink to my height. The only time you can be that tall is when you give me piggy back rides." When I made no move to appease his request, he tugged on my pants again, huffing haughtily as he did so. "Hurry _up_, Usagi-san! I'm not getting any younger!"

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, smirking down at him.

Misaki was such an adorable bother.

...

**A/N: **

So I just wanted to try something different. Keep in mind that this is labeled a tragedy. No one is safe.

Side note: To anyone reading this who's read my other JR fic _Fault in Our Stars_ with Misaki's POV, I have a question for you: Is the overall characterization of Usagi-san's POV in this different from Misaki's POV in _Fault in Our Stars_? Writing first person can be tricky, so I wanted the writing style to be the same, but not the personalities. I'd like to write a dual POV story for them in the future (way down the road), but if they have the same tone then that's a problem. Better to fix it now...

Anyways, I'd like to know your opinions of this chapter; all are welcome. And a special thanks to my beta Monymoon98! I gave her a lot to edit on her holiday :(


	2. Bleeding Purple

**A/N:** Thanks to my beta Monymoon98!

…

_If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge? If we are like you in the rest, we will resemble you in that__ ~ William Shakespeare_

…

**CHAPTER 2: BLEEDING PURPLE**

"Why do I have to be smaller?" I questioned him, kneeling as he pouted.

Misaki waved around the white garment he was holding in front of me again. "Because you have to wear this," he stated. "It'll look good on you." Oh, would it?

I touched the white fur and frowned, inclining my head as I took the strange garment from him. "Did you… Misaki, did you kill this?" He deserved the utmost of praises if he did, and my admittance of underestimating him.

He gasped, jaw dropping as if he'd witnessed me slap someone across the face. "I don't kill rabbits, Usagi-san!"

I gestured towards the fur I was holding by lifting it slightly. "Then what's this?" It looked like the skin and fur of a large rabbit that had its face stolen. Where were the eyes and teeth, I wonder?

"It's a rabbit costume, silly," he answered, as if I should've known. I didn't know humans wore animals. Was this the norm in their lifestyle?

"It's just a costume," Misaki clarified when he saw my bewildered expression. "It's not made from a _real_ rabbit, Usagi-san." He giggled when I kept quiet and scrutinized the supposed _costume_. "You've never seen a costume before?"

"No," I admitted. "Do I have to_ wear_ this?"

"Well yeah..." He pouted as he peered up at me from under those long lashes again, seeming bashful now. "Don't you want to be my friend? Friends get gifts for each other, so I—" He sniffled, and his chest puffed out as he bit his bottom lip. "I thought—I thought you'd like it." That bottom lip began to quiver. "It even matches your name. Usagi means rabbit."

I panicked when his eyes began to water, and I ruffled his hair. "Okay," I said quickly. "You win. I'll wear it." Anything for Misaki.

There was a newfound triumph in his eyes when he smiled, and I was under the impression that perhaps he might've been used to getting his way—by way of that beautiful pout,of course.

"Hurry, hurry!" he urged, bouncing on the tips of his feet. Patience wasn't a virtue he held dear.

My transformation into a human that resembled Misaki's age and height was similar to last night'sfrom the glow, but different in terms of shrinkage and the projection of my voice. My new voice had a bit of a squeakto the pitchlike Misaki's, and when he noticed, he giggled.

"Usagi-san," he said, taking my hand as he led me across the room. "You sound funny—like a little kid." Perhaps he'd forgotten what _he_ was.

I rolled my eyes, and tripped over the long pants and sleeves I was still wearing, colliding face first into that silver bear on Misaki's room floor. His petite hands were there the moment I fell, but when he helped me stand, he shrieked. "Usagi-san, you're bleeding _purple_!" he shouted frantically.

I nodded as I held my aching nose. "Oath keepers don't bleed red, Misaki," I said as if it were commonsense. My voice sounded a bit stuffy due to the fluid pouring from them.

Misaki was pouting again as he ran towards the entrance of his room. He nearly fell when he skidded to a stop and turned towards me. "You stay right there!" he ordered, motioning for me not to follow with his hands. "I'm gonna get you something for your boo-boos!"

"Boo-boos?" I asked myself as he hurried out the door. What the devil were boo-boos? Did I have one of those on my face?

I glanced down at the mass of purple pouring into my sleeve covered hands, wondering why my human skin wasn't as durable as my scales. My face was aching, like it was swelling somehow. I realized that if I felt this way after one face injury while being human, then several falls too many times like this could very well kill me—or maybe I was just being dramatic…?

The blood on my hands confirmed my suspicions; humans were a feeble species.

When I heard the sound of a human groaning in another part of the house, I tensed. It wasn't Misaki. I almost crouched until I remembered I was human at the moment—and the person I was hearing could've been Takahiro. I'd forgotten that Misaki said he had an older brother.

"Now where is it?" I heard Misaki say cutely. He was so precious... He sounded like he wasn't far from his room, but a good enough distance to make his voice project like a whisper.

Footsteps were heard amidst several loud clanks and I heard another groan from Takahiro. "Where's what, Misaki?" he asked the child.

Misaki gasped, and when I heard a harsh thump I was tempted to go to his aid—fearing Takahiro had struck him. However, when I heard an adorable 'Oops', I sighed in relief. Perhaps he'd just knocked something over.

"T-Takahiro," he said in surprise. "Y-you talked to me..."

It was quiet for a long time and I was getting anxious again. "Misaki," Takahiro said softly. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You didn't deserve that."

Takahiro's voice sounded sincere and full of regret. Served him right for upsetting my Misaki… My Misaki? Yes, that sounded appropriate.

"It's okay," Misaki said sweetly. "I didn't understand—"

"That's no excuse for me to yell at you," Takahiro assured him. "I should've tried to explain, Misaki… I really am sorry about that, so, I was hoping…"

"Hoping…?" Misaki asked with a hint of impatience in his tone.

"Maybe I could make it up to you," Takahiro replied. "It's Saturday. On Saturdays, we always go out to the park and then eat at the restaurant, remember?"

"But mommy and daddy aren't here," Misaki said timidly. "Won't they be mad?"

"For what?" Takahiro asked.

"Because they're sick and we'll be having fun without them," Misaki clarified. "Isn't that bad?" He thought it was best to suffer just because his parents were? Poor child. He knew too much in terms of emotional pain.

"Misaki—"

"Oh no!" Misaki shouted. "Usagi-san's still bleeding!" I heard a rush of footsteps—and even larger ones that began trailing behind them.

"Misaki!" Takahiro yelled. "Who's Usagi-san?!"

Misaki skidded into his room and rushed over to me, taking the rabbit costume from me and tossing it aside while he checked my nose. He looked severely troubled as he cradled my face in his hands, checking to see the damage as his bottom lip began to quiver again.

I didn't want him to cry for me, so I covered my hand over his right one, even if my long, bloody sleeve didn't allow our skin to touch. "It's not as bad as it looks," I stated.

An older, taller human with dark hair entered the room seconds later. He was wearing a similar garment to Misaki, but his night attire was green. There was also something strange sitting on the bridge of his nose that covered his eyes and sat on the tops of his ears.

"Misaki," he asked, brows furrowing. "Who's this, and why is he in our house at—" He glanced at the device on the wall of Misaki's room. "Six in the morning?!"

"This is Usagi-san," Misaki murmured bashfully. "He's hurt." He moved so that Takahiro could get a view of my face, and the moment he did, Takahiro's eyes widened at the sight of the blood.

"What happened?!" Takahiro asked, hurrying towards me.

"He fell," Misaki replied as he watched Takahiro scoop me up by the waist and carry me out of the room. He ran until we entered a white room with a bamboo floor and he sat me down on the edge of a white surface called the _counter_. Misaki wasn't far behind, and he held my hand while Takahiro scrambled around the vicinity.

"How'd he fall?" Takahiro asked Misaki, who mumbled something incoherent in reply. The poor boy probably didn't want to get reprimanded again.

Takahiro opened a compartment on the wall, and once he'd grabbed something out and closed it, I turned around, my breath hitching. There was another me staring back. I was tiny—the size of Misaki—and my violet eyes were bigger, _much_ bigger. They were almost as large as Misaki's. My cheeks were pudgier than I would've liked, just like the rest of my petite frame, but not to the point of obesity, more so like extra skin. I believe the most accurate way to describe my young, child-like features was… _cute_?

This was such a bother.

"Mirror," Misaki said, almost as if he knew what I was thinking. "It's called a mirror; don't be scared."

Takahiro sighed and used a moist cloth to wipe at my nose. "Misaki, I'm sure he knows what a mirror is." Misaki stuck his tongue out at his older brother, and my cheek lifted when I gave him a half smile.

"Well, Usagi-san's different," Misaki stated boldly, crossing his arms.

Takahiro cupped my face in his hand as he cleaned me off. "Different how?" he asked. Why did his breath smell so vulgar?

"He bleeds purple," Misaki stated.

Again, Takahiro didn't look amazed. "Misaki," he said as he grabbed my bloodied shirt and began to take it off. "There _are_ some people out there who can bleed purple; it's happened before. It just means that the oxygen isn't mixing into the blood like it should when it leaves the body." This new bit of information puzzled me.

"Humans bleed purple, too?" I asked the taller human inquisitively.

"It's rare, but yes," Takahiro said. He frowned when he realized the question I'd ask. "What do you mean _humans_?" He shook his head and gave me a soft smile, pointing at his brother. "You don't think you're a Martian like Misaki over there, do you?"

"Martians are real!" Misaki protested with a defiant expression. He spread his arms above his head and bared his teeth, looking adorable instead of threatening. "Just like dragons!"

"What about zombies?" Takahiro asked. There was a playful bit of mirth in his voice, one that I often used when speaking to Misaki. We both liked to humor his imagination, it seemed.

Misaki pretended to be annoyed and huffed, making his bangs fly up. "You _know_ zombies are real, Takahiro."

"Zombies?" I asked. How come I had yet to hear about this new species?

"The walking dead," the both informed me, smiling at each other with a hidden meaning. Humans were so peculiar. I wouldn't be surprised if they were telepathic.

"Okay," Takahiro said, patting my knee. "You're good to go, little man."

"Little?" I scoffed and hoped off the counter, scowling when I realized how tall Takahiro was. He was right, though. I was rather petite.

"To the park?" Misaki asked hopefully, bouncing up and down on the tips of his feet. The sound of something ringing startled me, and Misaki stopped bouncing, taking my hand for comfort. "It's a phone," he stated as Takahiro hurried out of the room.

"Who calls at six in the morning?" Takahiro asked himself. I peeked out into the hall and saw him standing next to a black device that was attached to the wall, gasping when he easily detached a piece of it and placed it against his ear. More sorcery… He must've been a wizard, but where was his wand?

"Aunt Aida," Takahiro spoke into the device. "It's too early to be… Yes… I understand." His expression was grim, like he'd had a visit with death.

"Aunt Aida?" Misaki asked, quirking a brow.

Takahiro groaned and shook his head as he rubbed his temples. "Aunt Aida, I can take care of Misaki… Yes, I can…." He began pacing around, shaking his head again. "He's my little brother. I can do this—just give me a few weeks."

He huffed after a long pause. "I don't know—I'll get a job or something. I'll quit school; I'll think of _something_, Aunt Aida, but you can't take Misaki away from me. He's my little brother. It should be my responsibility."

Takahiro rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "Aunt Aida, I'm eighteen. I'm a legal adult… Yes, I understand... Thank you, Aunt Aida. I'll spend it wisely… Love you too. Goodbye."

The moment he placed the device back on the wall, Misaki walked towards him as if he were about to touch something he wasn't supposed to, and I trailed behind out of a newfound habit. "Am I gonna live with Aunt Aida now?" Misaki asked.

Takahiro knelt and shook his head. "Of course not," he assured him. "I wouldn't let her take you away from me."

"But you don't have a job," Misaki countered in a quiet voice. "And you still have to go back to college—and mommy and daddy's insurance is paying for their hospital bill. How are we gonna pay for the house?"

Takahiro looked astonished that Misaki knew anything about finances, but once he recovered from his initial shock, he gave Misaki a forced smile as he stood. "_We_ aren't going to pay for anything." He pointed at himself. "_I'm_ going to make sure we can stay here, okay?"

I wish I could've made Misaki smile. His pout was adorable, yes, but given the situation, it was quite saddening.

"Besides," Takahiro continued as he took Misaki's hands in his own. "The house is already paid for. Mom and dad finally paid it off a few months ago. It's just the other bills that need to be paid, like the power bill, the water bill—"

"Cable?" Misaki asked.

Takahiro frowned. "We might just have to overlook that bill for a while, Misaki—at least until I get a stable job."

"Is Aunt Aida helping us?" Misaki questioned. I almost cooed when his voice projected. It was like a high squeak.

Takahiro nodded and knelt to Misaki's level again. I liked the gesture. It meant that he saw his brother as an equal—for my kind it did, at least. I could be wrong about these humans.

"She is for the first few months," Takahiro answered. "Just until I can get a job. She has bills of her own to pay. That's why she wanted you to live with her, so she didn't have to worry about two locations while I went back to college."

"How come she didn't ask you to live with her too?" Misaki asked. He asked a lot of questions… Did all five year olds ask so many?

Takahiro had patience; I'd give him that much acclaim. "Misaki," he said as he sighed. "Let's go eat breakfast first, and then we can go to the park."

"Can Usagi-san come?" Misaki asked, locking his left arm with my right one. "He's my new best friend."

Takahiro ruffled both of our heads and beamed at us. "Of course, but we have to call his parents."

"My father doesn't mind," I said quickly. He hasn't minded about me in centuries. "And I'm afraid it's impossible to ask my mother, unless you know of a human who could communicate with spirits."

Takahiro blinked as if he hadn't heard me right, and he moved his head back when I tried to grab the strange thing he had sitting on his nose. Eventually, after Misaki giggled at my antics, Takahiro grabbed my hands, covering them in his own. "You act as if you've never seen glasses before," he chuckled with a smile.

I cocked my head to the left. "Glasses…?"

* * *

Once Misaki had given me some of his play clothes, he spent an awful long while teaching me which object in the house was what, and by the time Takahiro had sat us down at the wooden table, and given us both pancakes, I had a headache. Why did humans need to have so many names for things? Rocks and plants already had several hundred categories—but I'd never imagined that a species so fragile—which only lived to be less than one-hundred on average—would find any use for _all_ of their belongings.

For example: they used a toaster to make toast, when they already had an oven that could cook _anything_. They had a lot of silver utensils, and they didn't even use them all at once, so that baffled me for a prolonged period. Why couldn't they just use their hands to eat in the first place? Were they _that _weak?

They also had a microwave that I soon found out could blow up just about anything.

"Usagi-san!" Takahiro scolded, scooping me up and taking me back to my seat. "You don't put things in the microwave that aren't microwavable!"

I raised a curious brow while I watched him open the microwave. "But it's a _plate_," I argued. "You said plates go in there. Shouldn't it—"

He groaned, shaking his head as he read over something on the back of a piece of glass he picked up. "It doesn't say it's _microwavable_."

"Usagi-san can't read!" Misaki blurted out. He stuffed a forkful of his pancake in his mouth agitatedly while he eyed his brother with disdain. He was probably grumpy for the slight reprimand Takahiro gave me earlier.

Takahiro took note of the haughty tone Misaki had used, and there was a flash of understanding when their eyes met. I _knew _they were telepathic. What a rare gift to have…

Slowly, Takahiro walked over to me and touched my shoulder. Before he could even speak, Misaki grabbed his cup of orange juice and said, "Use your words," before he gulped the drink down. The entire time he looked as if he were trying to pierce Takahiro's flesh with his stern glare.

How cute that he thought he was the parent in this situation.

"I'm sorry," Takahiro apologized to me. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

I regarded him with an indifferent stare. He hadn't offended me at all, so why bother accepting his apology? "Do you yell often?" I asked instead.

Takahiro chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, no—not really. I'm usually optimistic."

Misaki frowned. "What'soptimistic mean?"

"It means that he always tries to find the good in any situation," I explained before Takahiro could.

Misaki tilted his head. "What does situation mean?"

"It means a dilemma—or a predicament, if you will…" Misaki looked at me as if I were speaking in tongue.I'd eaten a man who could once; I know this because I'm fluent in the language, and he shouted several blasphemies at me when he saw me approach. He knew what I was, and he knew my intentions. He knew he was going to die.

Takahiro made a noise of surprise, but I chose to focus on the dreadful pancakes before me. Was this really food? Did the humans know nothing about having a carnivorous diet? "You're really bright for a five year old," Takahiro stated in awe.

"Hardly," I said, knowing I was centuries older than both of them combined. I stabbed the pancakes several times with my fork, wishing it were a real meal before I lifted a piece. The moment it touched my tongue, I gagged and dropped the fork on the plate.

"Usagi-san," Takahiro chided, popping my left hand lightly. "Don't play over food."

I rolled my eyes in response_. I started playing with my food the moment I met Misaki… _

To Misaki, those pancakes were food, but to me, they were some strange kind of torture device—absolutely agonizing to even attempt to eat.

* * *

After we'd finished eating, Takahiro took us to the park. It was rather odd to walk amongst so many humans as if it were commonplace. The scent they left behind was mouthwatering and Misaki must've noticed my discomfited demeanor as we were on the playground, because he took my right hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

The world felt as if it had stopped; it always felt that way whenever Misaki was near.

"You okay?" he asked me. "You didn't eat breakfast. Do you have a tummy ache?"

My stomach growled, but I was too entranced with our locked hands. I hoped Misaki wanted to hold my hand every day. In the back of my mind, or perhaps in an alternate universe, I pictured myself forcing my affections on him since he refused to show me any.

Misaki touched my forehead with a pout. "Usagi-san, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

I frowned and darted my gaze towards the grass. "Misaki… you know I don't eat human food."

"You eat meat," he reminded me softly. "Humans eat meat too, Usagi-san."

My ear twitched when I heard alow rumble in the distance, and I jerked my head towards the bushes, giving a protracted stare at the intruder. "Do they?" I asked Misaki, who was oblivious to the danger he was in.

"Yeah, we eat cows, and pigs, and turkeys—oh, you probably would've liked the bacon this morning instead of the pancakes…"

I hummed in reply and watched Takahiro conversing with a girl about his age on the park bench.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, tugging on my hand. "Are you gonna tell me what's the matter, or are you gonna keep it a secret?" Before I could reply, he pointed his finger in my face. "Just remember that best friends don't keep secrets. I'm onto you, Mister."

I resisted smirking as I headed towards the bushes. "Grownup matters," I told him. "I'll be right back."

I heard him huff behind me. "You're not agrownup right now, you big meanie," he murmured.

"I can hear you!" I called over my shoulder.

He gasped and covered his mouth. "Oops." So precious… Did he know that it ached to be away from him? I certainly did.

When I made it into the bushes, I frowned at the sight of Hiroki, who urged me to follow him as he crawled through the greenery. He was in his human form, with brown hair, brown eyes, and a face that could intimidate many, even if he was as small as me at the moment. He was wearing a blue uniform of some kind.

"Shinobu's lost his mind," he stated as he pushed a branch out of the way. "Apparently you have too—fraternizing with a human."

"Why would this be a problem?" I asked, blinking rapidly when a branch wacked me in the face. You'd think he'd have the decency to warn me before he let a twig bounce my way. "You're only crazy when you believe yourself to be fully sane."

Hiroki scoffed. "It's that kind of thinking that got you both into this mess," he hissed. A growl erupted from his throat, but due to his tiny human size, it sounded more like a squeal. "Shinobu is posing as an eighteen year old high school student."

I stopped crawling, stunned. "Why?"

"Because he's in love with a human!" Hiroki whispered in harsh hysterics, keeping up his pace. I followed him again as he rambled. "He's been seeing the human for the past three weeks!"

This intrigued me.

"What's the human's name?"

"Why does it matter, Akihiko?!" Hiroki huffed as we entered a clearing, reminding me of Misaki when he folded his arms. "This is _serious_! Do you know how much trouble he can get into if…?!" Both our ears twitched and I smelled Misaki, even before he entered the clearing.

"How do you get your food to come to you like that?" Hiroki asked, eyeing Misaki suspiciously when he sat down beside me. "Did you hex him?"

I rubbed my temples and shook my head. "He's not a meal. He's a bond."

Hiroki gawked at me. "You didn't…"

I sighed as he fell back dramatically on the grass and looked up at the clouds. "He's a human," Hiroki chided me. "You made an unbreakable oath with a _human_!"

"No need to yell," Misaki scolded him, pursing his lips. "Even though we're outside, you should use your indoor voice—don't look at me like that."

Hiroki stuck his tongue out, and Misaki did the same.

"You're both bothers," I concluded. I tapped Hiroki's knee while Misaki occupied himself with a passing blue butterfly. "Who is the human?" It must've been someone of good caliber to have Shinobu smitten.

"His name is Miyagi," Hiroki grumbled, sitting back up. "He's a school teacher, Miyagi Yoh." Misaki giggled, covering his mouth, and Hiroki gave him an unpleasant stare. "Is something funny, human?"

Misaki nodded and it grew quiet.

Hiroki's right eye twitched, signifying his annoyance. He was in desperate need of Nowaki. "Care to explain before I decide to eat you?"

I smacked his arm. "Don't even think about it."

"Fine," Hiroki grumbled, rolling his eyes. "What's so funny, _Misaki_?"

Misaki's smile faded and he glared at Hiroki. "I don't think I like you very much." He glanced at me. "First your daddy and now your friend? Usagi-san, why do know so many meanies? Will he die if he smiles? Is that why he's so mad?"

I actually chuckled when I heard that. "Misaki, what do you know about Miyagi Yoh?"

Misaki started to speak, but he pouted when he looked at Hiroki. "_He_ can't hear." He began to shoo him away with his hands. "So go away."

Hiroki looked to me for guidance, appalled by Misaki's haughty demand. I simply rolled my shoulders and said, "You heard my bond. Go on."

Hiroki face palmed and slowly slid his hand off his skin as if he were trying to claw at it. "Demanding little minion," he groused.

"Maybe your friend needs a timeout," Misaki suggested as Hiroki left, picking at the grass. "Or a spanking…"

I smirked when I heard Hiroki protest in the distance, although Misaki couldn't hear him. "You laughed when Hiroki mentioned Miyagi's name." I titled my head, my smirk widening when Misaki mimicked me. "Why's that?"

"'Cause he's my school teacher, silly," he stated as if it were obvious. "He teaches my primary class."

…

**A/N**:

Okay, so I've obviously become a lover of cliffhangers. They're just _so_ addicting. Blame it on my last fic lol. Review if you can spare a thought, alert if you can spare a click—the latter works with the fav button if you're into that too.

**Replies to guest reviews:**

**SalmonHead:** Thanks! I wanted a different kind of fantasy in the Junjou section, since I didn't really see one about dragons (and I'd been searching for a while lol)

**Guest:** Different is what I was going for! :) I've updated, so I've provided more. Thanks!


End file.
